1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle security control system that controls vehicle engine according to a demand signal from a base station.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP-2002-59812-A discloses a vehicle security control system, to which a signal is sent from a base station when the vehicle is stolen. If the vehicle is running, the base station gives an unauthorized driver a caution by way of voice, sound or visual imagery. In such a system, however, the caution may give the unauthorized driver a shock to seriously affect safety drive of the stolen vehicle, which may hinder smooth traffic flow on a road.